The School Teacher
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: Alex is a young father who had his son at 16. Alex giving his life to his son Lucas lets his current boyfriend Mark, treat him like trash. Just so long as he doesn't hurt Lucas. Enter Hank, a new school teacher. What happens when Alex and Hank began to get close thanks to Lucas? Will Alex do what's right for himself? Or will he let Mark control him? Ratings may change. :)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charters from X-Men, I am only using them for a story. Note: I got this idea from a prompt from a live journal site, I just wish I knew how to post it there…I think my friend and I decided that Alex had Lucas when he was 16, making Lucas 6 years old. That way Alex could be 21, we also figured that Hank would be like 25, I know a little young for a teacher, but hey, Hank is smart! Now, in most cases Alex wouldn't stay in his current situation, but his fear for his son's safety is what is keeping him there.

The School Teacher: The meeting.

Hank watched the students wait for their parents, he thought that his first week went well. The kids seemed to take everything in, of course, he had wanted to teach in a high school, but this was a good start.

"So, how's my favorite teacher?" Raven popped up next to Hank smiling.

"Great! They're quite smart, especially Lucas Summers." Hank smiled," He's at the top of the class." Raven and Hank watched the kid's parents pick them up, until one was left.

"Lucas," Hank walked over to him and asked, "Is someone coming for you? You've never been here this late before."

"Sorry Mr. McCoy, my dad isn't normally this late…" Lucas fidgeted, as he stared at the parking lot. Hank sighed silently just as a somewhat beat-up jeep pulled up and parked. Hank watched as a young man stepped out, '_huh, must have sent his bother.' _

"Daddy!" Lucas ran over to the man, who hugged him, "Come over here dad! I want you to meet Mr. McCoy!" Hank took this chance to look Lucas's dad over, he was young, maybe about 21. He had striking blue eyes, blond hair, he coughed as Raven elbowed his side smirking, he blushed a little. This must be his real dad, the resemblance to Lucas was crazy.

Blue met blue as Alex met Hank's gaze, "I'm Alex Summers, Lucas's dad." They shook hands as Alex said, "You must be Hank McCoy, Lucas talks about you all the time." And very bluntly added, "Your very young, quite the opposite of what I had imagined."

Hank blushed slightly and stuttered, "Oh…well, Lucas is really smart. Already the top of the class."

"ALEX, HURRY UP!" They all looked over to the Jeep, another man was standing outside of it staring at them. Alex sighed quietly before he smiled brightly, "Well I kind of expected that. It was nice meeting you," He turned to walk away. "Bye Mr. McCoy!" Lucas waved as he ran off after his dad.

Hank smiled and waved at him as Raven smirked, "To bad he appears to be taken…" Hank blushed and muttered, "W…what are you talking about? I don't care that he's taken! He must have a girlfriend!" Raven blinked at Hank, he could be dumb sometimes, "C...come on Raven, let's go." Hank quickly walked back to this class room with a smirking Raven close behind him.

*&%

"_What_ was that about _Alex_?"

Alex sat in the driver seat after making sure Lucas was buckled in, "That's the new teacher Lucas he's been telling me about all week. He just wanted to meet him Mark."

Mark snorted and said, "You were flirting." Alex groaned, "You saw that pretty blond with him, anyways, I work tonight. I need to drop Lucas off with Scott."

Lucas sulked quietly in the back seat, Mark never came with his dad to pick him up. Normally he would get his dad all to himself for a little bit. He stared out the window, it would be so cool if Mr. McCoy would replace Mark, and he sighed.

Alex glanced back and said, "So, how was your day?" Lucas brightened instantly, happily telling him everything that happened to him though-out his day.

As they reached Scott's house, Alex turned to Mark, "you know you have to stay in the car right?" Mark rolled his eyes but said nothing as Alex walked Lucas up to the house. "Alex, Lucas!"

Alex smiled, "Hey Scott, thanks so much for letting Lucas stay here." Lucas smiled, "Uncle Scott!" he ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry Scott, I can't stay long. I'm running late for work." A car horn honked loudly, Alex flinched at Scotts glare. "You're still with him?"

Alex ignored him and quickly walked over to Lucas, giving him a hug and a kiss, "Be good, and I will pick you up in the morning!" and hurried out of the house. Scott looked at Lucas, "well, let's get a snack." Lucas looked at the door and sighed, "Okay."

Alex glanced at Mark, "When is your car going to be fixed?" Mark sighed, "When I pay them, so as in when _you _pay them…"

Alex glared but started his car and took off. Parking in front of the bar Alex sighed as he got out and watched Mark move to the driver side. "You will pick me up right?" Mark simply made a noise in the back of his throat. He grabbed Alex and kissed him possessively. Alex gave him a look as Mark sped away, he groaned to himself, "Better not wreck my car…" And walked inside the bar.

"Hank, let's go out tonight! It's Friday, and I really want to just dance and drink!" Raven bounced around him, "We both need to get dressed up! Oh and there is a new bar in town!" Hank stared at her for a moment, "Really Raven?" She simply smiled at him. Hank sighed and said, "Alright." Raven smiled, "Great! Let's get _you_ ready!"

Raven happily checked herself in the mirror, "Ah, this is perfect!" She ran her hands down the side of her little black dress. In the mirror she noticed Hank enter the bath room. Her smile brightened, "well look at you! You need to wear contacts more often!" Hank fidgeted, "T…it's not always easy to put them in…" he looked in the mirror and blushed, "I'm not used to wearing jeans…" Raven patted his back, "but they like you, and that t-shirt is simply perfect. No one would guess what you hid under your nerd clothes…" Hank blushed and coughed, "L…look this isn't going to be a normal thing, got it?" She simply smiled, "We are meeting Angel and Darwin there." Hank nodded, Raven gracefully left the room leaving Hank to fidget some more. He wasn't used to wearing tight-ish clothes, or showing any part of his body off. "Come-on Hank!" Hank sighed and quietly left the bathroom to follow Raven.

This bar wasn't _new _per-say but it was completely redone and re-opened with new owners and management, the bar was truly rocking, it seemed to be more of a club than a bar. Angle ran over to them, "Guys it's about time!" Raven smiled and said, "Sorry, we wanted to look our best!" Angel eyed Hank, "hmm I can see that." Leaving Hank to blush, Angel looked back at Raven, "They have this _tasty _new bar-tender, you have to see him!" with that said, she grabbed Raven and all but dragged her inside. Darwin said, "Looking good Hank! Let's join the girls shall we?" Hank stuttered, "Y…yeah."

Loud music beat through the building, lights flashed and all over people were dancing…if that's what you want to call it. Hank frowned, this isn't a bar it's a club. "Hey Hank! Doesn't he look failure?" Raven pointed at the bar, Hank followed her gaze and blinked, "I didn't know Lucas' dad worked at a club?" She smirked, "He's the new bar tender that everyone is talking about."

Hank stared at Alex, who was currently making some drinks for a couple of girls. He was flipping the bottle around completely entertaining the on lookers. Finishing the drinks he handed them to the girls with a smile, they giggled and whispered something to each other before they walked off. Raven and Angel smirked at each other, "Go talk to him Hank." And before he could refuse, Raven shoved him to the counter right in front of Alex.

Alex blinked and smiled, "Well, I never thought that I would see you here Mr. McCoy." Hank blushed and stood straight and coughed, "W…well I knew that you had two jobs, but I didn't think this was one of them." Alex smirked, "I can make good tips." He let his eyes wander over Hank's from, he smiled again when he noticed Hank's blush deepen. "You're not wearing glasses." Alex turned his head to the side and kept his gaze on Hank's face. Hank felt his face heat up even more, "hmm, you look good either way, but I like your bozo, nerd look better." Hank had frozen up, to numb with what Alex had just stated. Alex smirked and said, "Anyways, I have to make drinks." He moved off to help some actual costumers.

Raven said, "that's was quite fun to watch Hank."

Hank slowly looked at her, "W…was he flirting with me?" Raven just gave him a knowing look and went to dance. Hank simply sat at the bar, without realizing it, he kept his eyes on Alex. He didn't realize how long he had sat there, and getting to talk to Alex once in a while it distracted him quite well. He glanced at the dance floor and scanned for his friends when a drink was set in front of him. Hank blinked and turned to see Alex.

Alex smiled, "this doesn't seem like your scene. Alex sat next to him, you do realize it's almost closing time right?" Hank blinked, "T…they left me here!?" Alex looked at him, "Well um, that blond did try talking to you. She said she was leaving with some guy." Hank stared at him for a moment before he buried his face in his hands. Alex laughed and asked, "What had your attention that deeply bozo?" Hank gasp and grabbed the drink and downed it to try and cover his blush. Alex stared at him again, "well okay…um. We need to wait outside now, my boss wants to lock up." Alex stood and headed to the door, Hank watched him for a second before he hurried after him.

Alex was leaning against the building texting on his phone, begging to look irritated. Hank stopped next to him holding his car keys, he took the change to look at Alex. Tight pants, and a tight shirt with a well-defined body underneath. Hank blushed and fidgeted with his car keys. He looked around at the parking lot and saw that there was only 3 cars including his. He glanced at Alex as he ease dropped on his conversation.

"Yeah Mark. It's Alex, ya-know, your _boyfriend._ You have my car, so are you going to pick me up? Call me back." Alex hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket. Hank coughed "I…if you don't have a ride, I can take you home." Alex whipped his head in Hank's direction, he hadn't even realized he was there. He gave Hank a small smiled and said, "If you don't mind." Hank lead the way to his car and they both got in. Alex told him his address and sighed, "thank you Mr. McCoy, I'm sorry, Mark is properly drunk…" Hank glanced at him as he started driving. An awkward silence filled the car, "Mr. McCoy, forgive me but you seem too smart to be a teacher…I could see you being a doctor or something." Hank looked at Alex, "P…Please call me Hank, and you're not the first person to say that to me. Honestly, this wasn't my first choice. But at the moment, it's what I could get." He could feel Alex's smile as he asked, "What about you? A bar? Lucas told me that at one time you were in collage. What happened?" Alex sighed, "Well, it wasn't because of Lucas being born, if that's what you're thinking. Well…maybe a little bit because of him. My parents were quite well off, so when they passed on they left both myself and brother money for school. So I had to use some of it to pay for Lucas, I had to drop out my after I got my associate degree. Just how much did Lucas tell you?" Hank laughed, "He tells everyone about you. What did you study?" Alex smiled, "I have a major in geology, and a minor in astronomy. I don't regret my son." He looked at Hank and said, "Lucas makes me happy." Hank smiled, "Forgive me for asking but, what happened to his mother?" Alex snorted, "She was from a very strict, traditional family. She wanted to abort him and not tell her parents, I however didn't want that so I told her parents. They blamed me, but she wanted nothing to do with me after that, or our son. I used some of my money and with my brother's help, I got full custody of Lucas. I went as far as moving away from her without telling her where I went. That way she couldn't come back and try to get him." After that the conversations went smoothly until they reached Alex's apartment.

"Well Hank, thanks for the ride. That would have been a long walk." Alex got out of the car, "You're welcome Alex." Alex smiled and walked inside. Hank sat in his car for a while longer, he sighed. _What am I thinking? He has a boyfriend…_ he quickly drove away.

Alex stomped over to the couch and flipped it over, Mark fell hard onto the floor and growled, "What the hell Alex?" Glared, "Why the _hell _did you pick me up huh? If it wasn't for Lucas' teacher I would have had to walk home!" Mark stood up suddenly, "_who were you with?" _Alex crossed his arms, "Mr. McCoy. He was at the bar with some friends, and he took me home." Mark suddenly punched Alex and shoved him to the ground, "you _belong _to me Alex. You should have walked home. IF you go off with anyone without my permission, Lucas will be in trouble." He kicked Alex hard on the side and stepped over him. Alex slowly sat up in shock, Mark had hit him, but what was more, he threatened Lucas. He coughed and called after him, "DON'T you touch my SON!" Mark simply laughed and slammed the bed room door. Alex frowned, he fixed the couch and sat on it. What was he going to do?


End file.
